Rapunzel's Kim Possible Adventure
by maidmisachan
Summary: Corona Palace has just received a new addition to its library: The adventures of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Rapunzel has become so engrossed in the novel that she begins to have dreams about it...but the roles have been replaced by some familiar faces. What exactly is Rapunzel dreaming about? One-shot. This happens right before Rapunzel leaves Corona in season 2.


Rapunzel's Kim Possible Adventure

"What'cha reading blondie?" Eugene said as he entered Rapunzel's room.

Rapunzel was currently curled up on the window seat, reading a book.

"It's a really good book that was just added to the palace library!" Rapunzel said. "It's called, 'The Adventures of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable' and it's set in the future! Kim is a teenage crime-fighter along with her sidekick Ron, and they battle various foes who steal things or try to destroy the world, like the mad scientist Dr. Drakken. Funny thing is they're able to accomplish all these tasks while still learning at school."

"Sounds interesting, but it can't be better than 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider' right?" Eugene asked, winking as he sat down next to her. Rapunzel laughed.

"I'm not so sure about that Eugene, it looks like it may have some competition," Rapunzel said slyly. Eugene exaggeratingly gasped.

"Ohhhh really? No book could _possibly _beat the all-time adventure classic!" Eugene said. "Well I may just have to see about that after you're done reading it to see just what _my_ competition is." Both of them chuckled.

"So you ready for the big trip to find the source of those rocks tomorrow?" Eugene asked.

"Uh, yeah…hahaha of course I am! Ready as I'll ever be!" Rapunzel smiled brightly…a little too brightly. Eugene gave her a skeptical look.

"Um…you sure you're okay blondie?" Eugene asked.

"Yeah yeah definitely!" Rapunzel nodded her head. "I just really want to be able to finish this book tonight before the trip."

"Okay…I guess I'll leave you to it then." Eugene gave her a quick peck on the lips and got up from his seat. "Good night Sunshine."

"Good night Eugene…"Rapunzel said as he closed the doors to her room. Pascal leaped onto on her lap, giving her a look.

"I can't bring myself to tell him that I'm scared out of my wits for the trip! I don't want to worry everyone…" Rapunzel said sadly. "I'll just have to remain strong for this trip…like Kim Possible. Yeah! I'll just keep up the act until it's over! That shouldn't be too hard hahaha….right?" Rapunzel said, looking at Pascal. Pascal made a concerning sound.

"Oh I can do it, you'll see!" Rapunzel smiled. "I just need to quickly finish this book." Rapunzel got up and walked over to her bed and continued diving into the story. Before she knew it, she finished it and immediately fell right to sleep…

* * *

"Blondie wake up! Blondie!"

Rapunzel felt herself being shaken by someone.

"Nghhh… what is it Eugene?" Rapunzel whined, rubbing her eyes.

"I overheard from the guards that, fortunately for me, the _Dragon Lady_ has gone missing." Eugene said.

"Wait, you mean Cass?!" Rapunzel exclaimed, fully opening her eyes and springing up from her bed. "As in she can't be found anywhere on the palace grounds-Wait…what on earth am I wearing?!"

Rapunzel looked down and noticed she was wearing a lavender crop top and forest green pants that were slightly poofy but slim at the ankles. "It's so exposing!" She covered herself back up with her sheets.

"Did you have that crazy dream about medieval times again?" Eugene asked her concerningly, pulling the covers back off of her. "Cause this is what you normally wear."

"I'd never wear this sort of thing at all! Let me change into something else." Rapunzel ran over to her wardrobe and threw open the doors.

"Why are all my clothes these…stomach revealing things?" Rapunzel exclaimed

"Ummm those are called crop tops and they're very in style with the ladies right- Okay okay I can see that you don't care." Eugene stopped and raised his hands when Rapunzel shot him a deadly "don't you educate me right now" glare.

"But regardless of your 'sudden change in fashion taste', you need to get into your mission gear, cause there was a note left in _the Ice Demon's _room…and it's not from her." Eugene handed her the handwritten note:

**Dear Princess,**

** I've been planning for this day for a long time. I've been secretly gathering resources to enable me to break out of my cell and have taken your precious Cass as a hostage. By the time you've woken up and read this note I will have already traveled very far to a secret location. See if you can figure out where I'm hiding. Better hurry…her life's on the line…hahahaha.**

**-Dr. Varitas**

"You know the funny thing is I can't figure out who this Dr. Varitas guy is," Eugene said, tapping his finger on his chin. "nor was I aware that he was imprisoned-Wait…why are you giving me that look?"

"Dr. Varitas is obviously Varian, Eugene. Wasn't that a name you accidently called him once?" Rapunzel dead-panningly said.

"Ohhhhh riiighttt…" Eugene said, rubbing the back of his head.

A small beeping sound was heard (just imagine the instrumental version of the first 3 counts of "Wind in My Hair") on the window seat, seeming to come from a small electronic device. Pascal was squeaking and pointing towards it with his tail.

"…are you gonna answer it?" Eugene asked.

"Why…?" Rapunzel asked.

"Because…it's probably Lance calling you with an important update on the situation right now?" Eugene walked over to the window seat, grabbed the phone, and tossed it to Rapunzel. "Are fully awake Sunshine, cause it seems like you don't know what's going on at all?"

"I'm fine really! Just…lost I guess…." Rapunzel said, looking down at the device in her hands, beeping away.

"How do I…answer it…?" Rapunzel asked, looking up at Eugene sheepishly.

Eugene sighed and sat down next to her on the bed. "Just press the oval shaped button right here."

Rapunzel pressed the button and the black box on the device lite up. Lance's face appeared on the screen

"Wow…this is so cool! It's just like the device Kim Possible uses!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Who's Kim Possible?" Lance asked.

"Oh it's…no one important really haha…" Rapunzel sheepishly.

"Is she okay buddy?" Lance asked, looking towards Eugene.

"Let's just say she's got a slight random case of amnesia…as in she remembers all of us but doesn't remember what we _do_." Eugene said.

"Well you'll have to give her the brief summary because I've just tracked down the location of where Dr. Varitas is hiding," Lance said.

Rapunzel gasped happily.

"Wait you mean you know how to work tracking technology Lance? That's so cool!" Rapunzel exclaimed. Both Lance and Eugene looked concerningly towards Rapunzel

"…see what I mean?" Eugene said.

"Yup…I do," Lance agreed.

Rapunzel pouted. "It's not my fault I can't remember anything at the moment. Anyway, where's the location?"

"In this strange, almost abandoned area, fully enclosed by sharp black rocks. It's several miles outside of old Corona. I'll tap in the location on your GPS so you can find it." Lance said while pressing random buttons on his keyboard. The Communicator's screen changed to one with a blue dot and a red dot.

"The blue dot's you, your highness, and the red dot is where Cassandra is being held captive," Lance explained.

"Got it! Alright blondie, let's get you ready for this mission!" Eugene said.

* * *

"Okay…so this lipstick-looking device shoots lasers…this round thing is used as a smoke bomb… and this backpack I'm wearing can turn into a jet pack?" Rapunzel asked, reviewing all the devices. She had changed into a black long-sleeved crop top shirt with green pants with pockets, and black gloves and shoes.

"Yep, you've got it down," Eugene said approvingly. "And we usually travel long distances using the jet packs or through rides that the townspeople gladly give us. But I think we can rely on the jet packs for this one."

Eugene pushed a button on the left strap of his backpack, and it transformed into a jet pack with a helmet. Rapunzel pressed hers as well and squealed in delight.

"This is the…best…day…EVER! It's like my favorite novel has come true!" Rapunzel said. "Well…aside from Cass getting kidnapped that is hahaha…who made these?"

Eugene had a confused look on his face but just shrugged it off. "Lance did…he took up the liberty of studying and updating our technology not too long after Varian was arrested."

"Wow…that really doesn't sound like Lance…" Rapunzel admitted.

"Hey I thought so too, but look how far he's gotten now. Everyone was impressed at his surprising dedication," Eugene said. "Alright if you want to start the device, press the red button on your right strap."

Rapunzel did so and the jet pack released gas and flew both of them up into the air and towards their destination. Rapunzel admitted it was difficult flying the thing at first but she quickly got the hang of it.

They landed at their destined location 30 minutes later. The sky above had suddenly become overcast and the area was heavily surrounded by sharp black rocks just like Lance described, but with a dark building far up on the mountain top. A long, stair-like pathway was made leading up to the building.

"Wow…this place gives me the creeps…" Eugene said. "Definitely has that 'mad scientist evil-lair vibe.'"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Both of them ascended the long line of jagged stairs up to the building. When they reached the end of the stairs a set of large doors immediately opened up to a pitch-black interior. Eugene handed Rapunzel a small cylindrical item.

"These are flashlights, they provide light when you press the button at the end of it. Helpful in the dark," Eugene explained.

Rapunzel nodded and turned on the flashlight. Both of them entered the lair, shining their flashlight around. Raps's light caught an unconscious Cassandra, chained to a large pole dangling dangerously over some unidentified blue liquid in a large pot.

"Cass!" Rapunzel exclaimed, running over to her. Eugene followed her. Cassandra groaned and raised her head.

"Nghh…Raps? You're here?" Cassandra asked, turning her head towards her.

"Yes, I'm here to save you Cass!" Rapunzel looked around the room with the flashlight. "Eugene, get the top over there for the liquid!"

Eugene saw the top that Raps was illuminating and ran over to the grab it. He dragged it over the top of the pot. Rapunzel walked on top of the pot and used her lipstick laser to free the chains on Cassandra. Rapunzel enveloped her in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe and still alive," Rapunzel said, relieved.

"Awww…isn't this just sweet? Two best friends reuniting at last!" a deep voice said.

All the lights within the facility turned on at once, revealing Varian dressed in his lab cloak and green mask standing at the top of a small staircase across from the pot.

"Varian!" Rapunzel and Eugene yelled angrily.

"Tsk tsk tsk, it's Dr. Varitas now," Varian corrected them, removing his mask. "Look what you made me do Rapunzel. Your failure to help me when I asked you for my help, stopping my revenge, and locking me away in a cell has led me to this. Although…kidnapping your best friend was only phase 1 of my plan…" Varian smirked.

Rapunzel felt her arms being pinned quickly behind her and cuffed together.

"Wait..what just happened?" Rapunzel turned around to see Cassandra smirking.

Eugene's eyes went wide and started running away. Cassandra caught up to him and tackled him, pinning his arms behind his back and cuffing them as well.

"Nice try Fitzherbert," Cassandra said.

"C-Cass?! What are you doing?" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Cassandra got up from hovering over Eugene and turned her head towards Rapunzel with an angry look. "I'm fulfilling MY destiny."

Cassandra ran over to the pot, removed the lid and jumped into it. The pot emitted a large flash of white light, blinding Rapunzel and Eugene. When the light faded away, the pot was revealed to have disintegrated….and Cassandra standing on the remains, looking different from normal. Her hair had changed to a glowing shade of light blue as well as her eyes. She was now wearing a skin-tight charcoal one-piece attire that appeared to be made out of the black rocks surrounding the lair. Her right hand was covered by a grayish glove, appearing to be made of the same material.

"Cass…WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Rapunzel yelled. "Has Varian used his experiments to brainwash you? Why would you join up with him?!"

Cassandra cackled. "I thought it would be obvious. You always took my spotlight Rapunzel. ALWAYS. You never gave me the chance the shine, you had me waiting in the wings…never heeding my advice and instead listening to_ hers_…"

"_Her_…Who is this '_her'_?" Rapunzel asked.

"Tsk, don't play dumb princess. You know who I'm talking about," Cassandra spat. She jumped over to the other side where Varian was currently standing.

"I spent several weeks in that cell, figuring out a way to create something that would control those black rocks and eventually came up with this little concoction here," Varian explained, gesturing towards the remains of the pot. "Cassandra switched shifts guarding me during those weeks and I heard a rumor that she seemed quite angry about something. I got her to open up to me and promised that if she got me out of here I could help her enact her revenge. And here we are today."

Rapunzel and Eugene were dumbfounded.

"No…" Rapunzel cried. "No! Cass why-I don't know what I've done to upset you…but…" Rapunzel began sobbing. "I am so sorry to have gotten you to this stage."

"Aww, apology accepted…NOT," Cassandra said. Cassandra's right hand glowed, triggering black rocks to pop out of the ground near her.

"Make one move and you'll become diced royal meat immediately," Cassandra said.

Rapunzel quickly recovered from her sadness and became angry and scared at the same time. She looked around the room and came up with an idea.

"Pascal!" Rapunzel whispered. Pascal crawled out of her pocket, camouflaged into her green pants. "I need to you crawl over to where Varian and Cass are, climb up on top of that beam there and make as much noise as you can." Pascal gave a little confirmative squeak and did as she said.

"Ahhhhh Ruddiger, what are you doing up there, it's dangerous!" Rapunzel exclaimed, looking behind Varian and Cassandra. Pascal at that moment jumped up and down as hard as he could and made a little noise.

"What..? Ruddiger?" Varian turned around to look up behind him. Rapunzel and Eugene took the chance to charge towards Cassandra and Varian. Unfortunately for them the trick didn't work on Cassandra and she shot several rocks towards the two of them, but Rapunzel and Eugene managed to dodge each one. Luckily one of the rocks broke the cuffs binding Rapunzel, freeing her arms. Rapunzel released her hair from her hair ties and swung it onto the beam above Varian and Cass's heads. Rapunzel swung over towards them and knocked them to the ground.

"You know for someone who's supposedly a 'mad genius' I'm not really seeing much of the 'genius'. THAT WAS OBVIOUSLY A DECOY YOU IDIOT!" Cassandra yelled at Varian, getting back up.

"Grrr, keep it up Cassandra and you'll see plenty of the 'mad'." Varian spat back, getting back up as well and dusting himself off.

"Oooo, scary boy!" Cassandra faked.

"You know for two people who have only teamed up for a few weeks it seems like your relationship has improved _very_ well," Eugene stated sarcastically.

"WE HAVE NO RELATIONSHIP!" Varian and Cassandra yelled.

Varian retrieved a remote from his pocket and pushed the button on it. Suddenly the floor beneath them shook and an army of robots popped out of the ground, surrounding Rapunzel and Eugene. Varian then pressed another button on the remote that started a ticking sound.

"I've just activated a far more insidious threat," Varian said." This will gradually torment your mind and body-"

"He just activated a bomb that's about to blow in one minute," Cassandra interrupted.

"I was EXPLAINING what was going to happen. You know you never used to be like this before you joined the dark side. Literally," Varian said, gesturing to her attire.

"Yeah well the explanation…it's boring. Let's go," Cassandra said, walking towards the hidden getaway ship.

"Hey! I'm the one who gave you those powers! I'm the one in charge here!" Varian yelled.

Cassandra called upon more rocks to spring up, the points getting very close to Varian's neck.

"You sure about that?" Cassandra challenged.

"Umm…no. No, I'm not. You've made your point…literally," Varian said in slight fear.

Cassandra commanded the rocks to descend, and Varian and Cassandra hopped in the ship.

"Farewell your highness. Corona will be facing its end _very_ soon." Varian called out as the ship left the area.

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at their surroundings and then at each other.

"So…how are we supposed to get out of this one?" Eugene asked.

"I have…no idea…" Rapunzel admitted.

* * *

"Raps…Raps…RAPUNZEL!" A voice called out.

Rapunzel woke up with a startle, opening her eyes. Cassandra was in front of her, trying to shake her awake. Rapunzel flinched and her eyes widened. She realized she was breathing rapidly.

"Whoh, you alright Raps?" Cassandra said, concerned for Rapunzel's reaction to seeing her.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine. Just…had another bad dream…" Rapunzel said, slightly out of breath.

"Oh…sorry about that. You want to tell me about it?" Cassandra asked.

"Nononono, it's okay! Just a stupid nightmare about monsters coming alive and chasing me that's all! Hahaha!" Rapunzel laughed.

"Oh, well okay then. You gotta hurry up and get ready, the caravan's already packed up!" Cassandra said.

"Got it! I'll be down there in a few minutes!" Rapunzel said with a smile. Cassandra smiled back and left her room. Rapunzel's smile faded and Pascal hopped onto Rapunzel's bed giving her a worried look.

"Pascal…is it crazy for me to think that dreaming about Cassandra becoming my enemy might become true one day?" Rapunzel asked. Pascal gave an uncertain squeal.

"I mean…my dreams predicted the future about Varian…but I don't know if that was the power of my hair talking to me or my brain itself…." Rapunzel said, pondering. She sighed.

"Well, it's not true right now, so I'm going to forget that dream ever happened." Rapunzel smiled. "Come on Pascal, let's get ready."

* * *

**I wanted to go ahead and publish this before season 3 starts and things start to become canon. Hope you enjoyed it! Varian and Cassandra were a little OOC in order to fulfill the roles appropriately.**


End file.
